


Laced Drink

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [21]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hiccup Whump, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt 'Laced Drink'. October 21st, Laced Drink. As a Dreadfall prank Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut add alcohol and a very sickening mixture of herbs to Hiccup's tea. When the boy drinks a very small amount before realizing what has happened, he becomes irritable and very ill. How will this prank affect the coming next few days of our dear Hiccup Haddock? One-Shot!





	Laced Drink

**October 21st-Laced Drink**

Hiccup had woken up this morning with a thudding headache and aching stomach. He asked Fishlegs for counsel who told him Snotlout and the Twins had pulled a Dreadfall prank on him with tea laced with alcohol and some herbal mixture even Gothi couldn't pinpoint. After drinking the drink he had become very irritable for about ten minutes, going as far as to swear at chicken when she tried to take a piece of his bread, before passing out so Astrid and Toothless had to carry him back to his hut on dragon's edge where Gothi visited him hours later.

She'd said he'd sleep it off. Hiccup had been 'sleeping his unknown illness off' for three days now.

Still with aching limbs and no desire to chat with his cousin or the Thorsten twins for a while, Hiccup was content to sit in his bed and draw in his journal while he tried to regain feeling in his own two legs. Gothi had said with some exercise he'd get that back too.

Being on bed rest was normally something Hiccup hated. It made him feel weak and like he wasn't being a part. A part of him was even scared his friends would think he wasn't a strong enough leader because he couldn't fight through some minor illness to be with them in the clubhouse.

Right now though, with how bad he wanted to _throw up _at the simple motion of looking from right to left, Hiccup had no problem staying in his room for the rest of the day. The fact that he couldn't even walk on his own was plenty reason enough to not want to try and go flying to meet up with the others.

He'd just wind up falling into the forests below before he ever even got there.

Hiccup was pulled out of his thoughts when Toothless suddenly nudged his right arm. The Night Fury had been deeply worried about him ever since he'd feinted in front of everyone. Now that he was awake, Toothless was constantly making sure Hiccup still had the strength to give his attention to him. 

"I'm okay bud." Hiccup said before laughing when Toothless' head ducked into his left side and began tickling him. Afterwards Toothless pulled away and nodded his head towards his rider's journal as if asking what it was all about.

"Oh this! Just a drawing of the riders. Here look." Toothless looked at the drawing with curiosity and awe. Standing on top of either their dragon's heads were the twins in the open dome. Astrid had her arms folded and was leaning against Stormfly to the left, her hair flowing a little bit as if a gust of wind was hitting her. Snotlout was on his stomach in front of Hookfang, his helmet a little crooked like he'd just taken a fall. Hookfang himself was flaming up, his fire very well drawn for a simple sketch. Fishlegs was standing to Meatlug's right, to the left of Hiccup who was to the left of Toothless in the front center of everyone. Both were holding one of the dragon eyes in their hands, and Toothless and Meatlug were smiling at each other. A leaf was hanging from the roof of the dome, a little shriveled like it had been that way for a while and the ground was scorched under Hookfang's feet.

_"You have more talent than most vikings." _Toothless thought as he roared encouragingly to his rider. Hiccup seemed to almost read his mind, smiling widely. The small was soon replaced by a look of disgust as he felt bile rising in his throat. Hiccup hugged Toothless' neck tightly in an attempt to ground himself until the nausea faded.

"I-I th-think I should t-try to s-sleep now bud." Hiccup barely got out through his raspy breath. Thor did his throat burn.

Toothless nodded his head, the motion making Hiccup unable to hold back as he quickly grabbed the bucket from his night stand and emptied the contents of his stomach. Tears stung his eyes at the burning in his throat and intestines but he didn't let them fall even though Toothless was the only one there.

Knowing that it was safe to move because Hiccup had nothing left to vomit, Toothless pulled the boy towards him on the floor, purring comfortingly as his wings wrapped around his rider comfortingly. 

Within moments Hiccup was sound asleep, left to suffer nightmares induced by that vile mix he'd unwillingly drank.


End file.
